Noise Complaint
by Reeves3
Summary: Yang and Blake celebrate Blake's upcoming birthday with friends before coming home for the evening and having a party of their own. Rated M for a reason. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with RWBY.**

 **Author's Note: Sooooo, heh, it's been a while. I don't really know what I can say about that other than writers block doing it's thing but y'know I'm trying to push past it.**

 **Anyway onto this fanfic...I started it in 2014 and then completely left it on the back burner (among with 30 other Bumbleby fics) but finally decided to get it finished. This is my second smut fic - I certainly think it's an improvement from the last one but I'll let you guys be the judge of that.**

 **Enjoy these bees getting their buzz on!**

 **Reeves3.**

* * *

 **Noise Complaint**

For the staff in the restaurant it was with a joyous sigh when, after an hour and a half the rowdy crowd from one of the corner tables finally started to quieten down. They had expected it to be a bit of a ruckus really as a call came in the previous week booking in seats for fifteen people. Their expectations had been confirmed the moment when thirteen of the friends, all appearing in their early twenties, took their seats explaining to the approaching waitress they were waiting for two more friends in a few minutes.

Being led into the fancy restaurant Blake Belladonna had expected to be spending the night before her birthday sharing a nice quiet meal with her girlfriend Yang Xiao Long. Of course the moment Yang guided her towards their reserved table at the back of the room had left her completely flabbergasted.

Ruby, Weiss, Jaune, Lie Ren, and Nora along with Team's SSSN and CFVY all shouted 'SURPRISE' upon noticing the pair approaching. A few popped party poppers in her direction covering them both in confetti and shiny streams as people eating their meals looked on at them with amused curiosity. A large smile spread across Blake's lips, even if she was a bit embarrassed by the attention, and she turned to her girlfriend with an accusing look. Yang simply shrugged with a huge grin plastered on her face before enveloping Blake in a hug, which she reciprocated making their friends laugh and cheer.

As the evening wore on the large group had their starters and main meals along with numerous amount of drinks sent to their table from the bar. When the dessert arrived, a chocolate birthday cake with twenty one candles burning on it, the group launched into an uproarious version of the Happy Birthday song ending with Blake trying to blow out the small flames while laughing so much it brought tears to the corners of her eyes. A few managed to squeeze a slice of cake into their stomachs, after all they had eaten, while others decided to get theirs wrapped up to take home before calling it a night and saying goodbye.

Eventually it was only Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang left standing by the bar near the entrance. The White Rose pair carried a bag, helium balloons with the number 21 printed on them were tied to both bags, each one filled with Blake's presents and cards. Blake chatted away with them while behind her Yang paid the bill.

"Right, that's all sorted," said Yang, turning round to the three of them. She placed her hands on Blake's shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze. "Although I'm just going to use the little girls room so I'll be right back."

"Well, if you're going to do that, can we have your keys so Ruby and I can put Blake's items in your car and be off ourselves?" Weiss asked.

"Sure, you've got the keys, right Blake?" Yang questioned. Blake nodded, opening up her handbag and fishing out the car keys.

"Here they are." The jingling set of keys was passed to Weiss, who took them off her with her free hand.

"I'll run Ruby back in a bit with them," mentioned Weiss.

Blake smiled. "Alright. Thank you for coming tonight."

"Of course, we wouldn't have missed it," said Ruby, smiling. Blake got up off her seat to give them both a hug before Yang did thing while the four said their farewells until tomorrow. Ruby and Weiss soon exited the restaurant and headed to the car park outside.

"I'll be back in a bit," promised Yang.

She placed a quick kiss to Blake's temple before rushing off to the ladies toilets. Blake smiled, sitting back down and took interest in the architecture of the establishment to pass the time. Ruby quickly popped back in and returned the car keys to her before zipping off back to Weiss. A few minutes passed by and Blake was about to start playing with the coaster in front of her on the bar when the bartender reached for it placing a Strawberry Sunrise on it.

"For you, miss, from the lady by the waiting area," he told Blake, nodding his head in the direction behind her.

"Oh."

Blinking in surprise, Blake reached for the drink sliding it closer to her. With an arched eyebrow, she attentively turned her head around slightly to have a sneaky glance over her shoulder at who had brought her the drink. Her eyes widened and her previous arched eyebrow burrowed with confusion with the other as she spotted Yang where the bartender had pointed to.

The confusion lasted only for a few seconds when she saw Yang give her a wink and Blake realised that Yang was being flirty. Through half-lidded golden eyes a devious smirk appeared on her lips as she gently kicked the empty stool beside her slightly. Lilac eyes flashed victorious at the invitation and Yang picked up her own drink before sauntering over.

"Hey, my name's Yang," she introduced, sitting down on the stool.

"Blake," she replied, feeling a little silly but excited too. Blake turned in her seat to face Yang and their knees knocked together. "Thank you for the drink."

"You're welcome. It's not often I send a drink to a gorgeous woman alone at the bar," stated Yang, idly placing her hand on Blake's thigh and starting to draw patterns with her middle finger.

Cheeks flaring up with a radiating heat Blake reached for her drink to replenish her suddenly dry throat. Yang watched with a gleeful glint and took a sip of her martini as Blake placed her glass back on the bar.

"Well, it's very thoughtful of you, but I must tell you I'm not by myself," she warned.

Unfazed Yang tilted her head to the side. "Oh really?"

"Yes, my girlfriend is using the restrooms at the moment."

Yang nodded. "I see. Is she a good girlfriend?"

Blake smiled. "She's the best."

"I bet she gives you the best time in the bedroom too," Yang mentioned, cheekily. With a large grin she brought up her glass up to her lips and tantalising licked the sugar off the rim before taking a sip.

"Well, that's debateable," sighed Blake.

Yang choked on the drink before croaking out. "What?"

"Yeah. It's a bit of a shame really," Blake teased, her eyes twinkling with delight. Yang scowled, a dangerous look appearing on her face, as she watched Blake giggle lightly at her amusement. If Blake wanted to play that game, then challenge accepted. Her hand stopped it's fingertip drawings against Blake's skin and she rested her palm flat against Blake's thigh inching ever so slowly upwards to the hem of Blake's dress.

Blake's chuckles came to a halt as her breath hitched and Yang scooted closer on her stool."Hmm, then maybe I should take you home instead?"

Leaning across to meet Yang halfway, leaving a minuscule gap between them, Blake murmured."Maybe you should."

With lightning speed the pair of them jumped off their stools, Yang leaving a tip for the bartender, before speed walking side by side with Blake out the doors and to the car park. The two of them practically ran to their car as Blake pulled out the keys from her purse and unlocked the doors. They clambered into their seats with their heartbeats as erratic as their hand movements on each other's bodies the moment they shut the doors behind them.

Lips locked ravenously for a blissful few minutes until Blake pulled away slightly. Flushed in the cheeks Yang's twinkling eyes stared curiously at her. The balloons Ruby had put in the back drifted lazily on the roof and the presents were strapped in along the backseats.

"As lovely as this is," muttered Blake, brushing a lock of Yang's hair behind her ear. "I think we better go home to continue, otherwise we might form a crowd and there are things I want to do to you tonight behind closed curtains."

Yang leaned forward to press a heady kiss to Blake's mouth. "Sounds wonderful to me kitten, but you're the birthday girl so I'm spoiling you tonight."

Blake hummed, smiling and when she spoke, she brushed her lips against Yang's. "Mmm Happy Birthday to me."

A chuckle rose up from Yang and the two reluctantly separated so Blake could get the keys in the ignition and start the car. The ten minutes it took to drive home seemed like hours as the pair fidgeted in their seats. Yang kept up the teasing by running her hand up and down on Blake's thigh all over again. Eventually they pulled up outside an apartment block and Blake quickly parked in an empty spot. She hadn't even stopped the car fully when Yang got out and walked around the back of the car to open the door for Blake.

A hand reached out which Blake accepted as she stepped out and stood up in front of Yang. Blake locked the car behind her while Yang led her to the front door to the apartment complex. The shattered moon shone bright amongst a blanket of stars as a faint cool breeze urged the clouds along and rustled the leaves on the nearby bushes and trees. An empty milk bottle was knocked over with a few clinks by the dumpsters as an alley cat sniffed around for scraps. Yang and Blake barely registered any of this since at this moment in time they only had eyes for each other.

Arriving at the main door Blake found the right key on her bundle of keys and unlocked it, allowing Yang to push the door open with her back trailing Blake in with her. The door hadn't even slammed shut when Yang tugged Blake towards her letting their lips join. Their arms wrapped around each other in a tight embrace as they stumbled backwards towards the staircase. Giggles escaped between them and were muffled by burning kisses until Yang's heel hit the bottom step, signalling to go no further unless she wanted to fall, causing them to part once more.

Blake looked at Yang with a mischievous glint in her eyes before grabbing hold of Yang's hand, walking past her, and guided her up the stairs with a seductive smile gracing her lips. Just knowing what they would soon be getting up to created pleasant twinges between her legs. Under her dress the cotton fabric of her knickers was already starting to dampen.

Yang stepped up to meet her with a loving yet cheeky grin of her own. Her mind was going like clockwork at what she had planned for Blake tonight. She would never get over how lucky she was to have Blake in her life. An almost predatory look crossed over her features and she saw Blake's eyes gleam with delight just before Yang surged forward and pinned her against the wall. Her mouth went to Blake's neck, marking the smooth skin with hickeys, as her hands roamed over Blake's hips and up to her breasts where she gave them a gentle squeeze.

Gasping at the contact Blake arched her back to lean further into Yang's touch as the skilled huntress found her hardened nipples underneath the material of her dress and pinched them between her thumb and forefinger. Blake bit down onto her lower lip to try and resist the lusty moan threatening to escape, however, Yang quickly released it as she gave another pinch and simultaneously nipped at the pulse point below Blake's ear. Yang giggled at Blake's reaction as she felt hands running into her hair, fingers threading through the golden locks and nails tickling the scalp causing her to shiver. Lifting Yang's head away from her neck Blake sought out Yang's lips with her own and fused them together.

Letting her hands glide down from Blake's chest Yang slipped them behind Blake's thighs, being thankful for the split each side of the dress had, and bent down a little to lift Blake up. A small squeal spilled past Blake's lips and she wrapped her arms around Yang's neck as she was carried up another set of stairs, the pair of them giggling like love struck fools. Arriving at their apartment door Yang gently set Blake down on her two feet, making sure her hands remained touching her partner.

Blake giggled and fidgeted feeling Yang's fingers toying with the hem of her panties while she unlocked the door. Sweeping aside Blake's dark hair with her free hand, gave her access to press soft kisses to Blake's neck needing her lips be on her partner's skin. Keeping Blake distracted with her kisses, under her dress Yang pressed a finger against the slightly swollen nub over the ever growing wet patch on Blake's panties. There was a sharp intake of breath through her nose as Blake's hips involuntarily jerked up against Yang's hand eager for another touch.

"Yang," she half whispered, half moaned.

She heard a chuckle from the blonde next to her ear and Blake's hands fumbled with the keys as she jammed them in the lock. Blake quickly opened it up pulling Yang in with her and promptly kicked the door shut behind her. Capturing Yang's lower lip between her teeth, Blake ran her tongue along it before giving it a tug. A low groan emitted from the back of Yang's throat as a shudder ran through her body while parting her lips for Blake's tongue. Kicking off their shoes and leaving them abandoned in the hallway Blake led Yang towards their bedroom unzipping the blonde's dress at the back as she did.

Slipping her arms out the dress Yang lets the rest of it fall to the floor before reaching down to grab the bottom of Blake's dress and lifting it up over her head. For a second they simply stared at one another, feeling their hearts swell with love before stepping closer to wrap up in each other's embrace. Blake sets about trailing her lips up along Yang's jaw breathing in her honey scent from the golden curls that cascaded down her back. Her hands happily cupped and massaged her partners generous amount of cleavage, making sure every now and then to tweak Yang's pink nipples.

Yang let out little gasps each time Blake did that, breaking off her stream of moans, as she tilted her head slightly giving Blake a chance to kiss to her neck. Her legs nearly gave out on her as she felt Blake's sharp canines tease across her collarbone. Thinking of her girlfriends Faunus attributes Yang suddenly remembered two distinctive features that she had yet to give her attention too. Lifting up her hands, as Blake's head lowered further, she began to stroke Blake's cat ears.

Her reaction was immediate.

Blake whimpered, her mouth occupied with Yang's breasts, and she nipped lightly around a nipple and closed her eyes as a purr rumbled deep from within her. Yang threw her head back and her hips urged forward for any kind of contact. She loved that sound Blake made, she knew she only did it when she was extremely happy, and always felt a sense of pride that only she could make Blake purr. She kept up her fussing on Blake's ears as the woman herself nuzzled, sucked and kissed at Yang's breasts.

"Blake, Blake," gasped Yang.

She started to take a few steps back, Blake following her, until Yang hit the edge of the bed and sat down on it. Blake stood boldly in front of her and Yang felt her heart skip a beat as she raked her eyes down Blake's beautiful body until she stared directly in front of her. Slipping her hands on either side of the skimpy black panties Blake wore Yang quickly slipped them down, making sure to breathe in that little bit deeper as Blake's scent reached her more clearly. Shifting back on the bed a bit, but so she was still sitting upright Yang pulled Blake to her.

Kicking off the last article of clothing Blake laughed lightly as Yang's fingers tickled her sides while she straddled her. Yang's warm hands gradually, far too slowly for Blake's taste, slid over her smooth abdomen lightly grazing Blake's firm muscles until she reached the radiating wet heat between her thighs. Blake attempted to grind down on Yang's hand, but she moved it away before any contact could be made.

An impatient whine slipped past Blake's lips. "Yang, please."

"Not until you retract the 'it's debatable'." A teasing finger brushed over the tip of her clit. Having enough of the foreplay Blake dug her nails into the skin of Yang's shoulders as she stared down at the blonde with a predatory look. She wanted Yang in her right now.

"Finish what you've started and I'll think about it," she growled, through barred teeth.

For the briefest of seconds Yang thought about it until a ridiculously big smirk stretched across her features.

" _Coming_ right up."

Blake's groan was meant to be out of the sheer awfulness of her girlfriend's ridiculous timing of puns, but it was Yang running her fingers through Blake's wetness before easily slipping two fingers into her that did the trick instead. Smiling broadly at Blake's reaction Yang began to steadily move her fingers out and back in making sure each time she curled her fingers towards her to rub Blake's sweet spot. Breathless moans huffed past Blake's lips as she rocked her hips in time with Yang's fingers.

Plump mounds bounced in front of Yang's face and a perked up nipple was soon locked around her lips. She went back and forth between each breast, making sure to give each one equal attention, leaving raw red love bites between the valley of her breasts and drawing patterns on her soft skin with her tongue. Blake's nails dragged across Yang's skull making the blonde shiver from the goose-bumps rising on her body before gripping fistfuls of blonde locks causing her to let out a moan. A large damp spot was already making itself apparent on the bed sheets where Yang sat.

Riding Yang's fingers in time with her thrusts, each one penetrating further and curling up to press against her most sensitive spot Blake knew she wasn't going to last much longer in this position.

It was her favourite, after all. Her inner walls tightened around Yang's pumping fingers and she could tell Yang knew she was close the moment she started thrusting harder and harder. Closing her eyes and leaning her head back, she was in total ecstasy, her body completely lost in the pleasure Yang was giving her. Her hands gripped firmer on Yang, using her as an anchor to push herself down with reckless abandon on Yang's thrusting digits as her body started to shake and she was brought closer to the edge.

"Ohhhh Yaaang!" Blake shouted out, her voice rising. Yang hummed pleasingly and increased her pace pounding her fingers against Blake's g-spot and her palm rubbed against Blake's clit. Blake let out a gasp and her nails dug deeply into Yang's shoulders. Her toes curled and she picked up her pace feeling the beginnings of her orgasm started to appear.

"Right there! Ah! Oh my god, keep going Yang! Yang! YANG!"

The most pleasurable sensation bubbled up inside her, eager for its sweet release, until that pinnacle moment came. Blake's body seized up, her quaking thighs clenched together effectively trapping Yang's hand inside her, not wanting her to remove her fingers just yet, as she rode out her orgasm on slick digits. Blake's cries deescalated in volume, but her body continued to give little spasms as Yang occasionally brushed her thumb against Blake's clit. With gentle ease Yang slid her fingers out of Blake's welcoming heat and she whined at the loss of fullness inside her. Bringing her fingers up to her lips Yang sucked them clean while Blake took a seat on Yang's legs leaning in close to press their sweat stained foreheads together.

Releasing her fingers from her mouth with a wet 'pop' Yang's lips was instantly covered by Blake's and their tongues soon brushed against one another's. Warm hands slid over Blake's rear to the back of her thighs where Blake's sex had dripped on. Lips parted for a moment when Yang pulled Blake down on top of her as she lay with her back on the bed. Their breasts squished together as they quickly sought out each other's lips. Blake soon derailed to nip down Yang's throat.

"I love the taste of you," moaned Yang, finding traces of Blake's juices on her tongue.

"There's more where that came from," breathed Blake, her breath tickling Yang's skin while her heartbeat thumped wildly against her chest.

Yang hummed happily as her hands continuing to grip Blake's thighs and she nudged her forward. Understanding what Yang wanted her to do Blake shuffled forward on her knees as a huge heat spread across her cheeks. Soon Yang's head was placed underneath the junction of Blake's shaking legs and she leaned in to kiss each side of her outer labia.

"Oh trust me, babe," Yang growled, her voice heavy with yearning. "I plan on getting multiple servings by the time the sun rises."

Her tongue brushed along Blake's entrance up to the tip of her clit where she sealed her lips around it and gently sucked. Blake bucked her hips along Yang's mouth.

"Fuck," she hissed, feeling her juices starting to flow more freely. She leaned forward and gripped the headboard making it knock against the wall each time Yang's tongue ran through her lower lips enthusiastically eating her out. Blake called out cries of pleasure mixed in with Yang's name and the sporadic swear word now and then while Yang lowly moaned against Blake causing the vibrations to give her more of a buzz as Yang worked her closer to her second orgasm.

Yang's hand's had travelled from running along Blake's inner thighs, to gripping tightly at her hips, to finally reaching up grab at Blake's breasts. Her splendid tongue delicately circled around Blake's hole a few times before plunging it in as far as it would go. Blake's legs had spread so wide now she was practically sitting on Yang's face. Her hips matched in rhythm to meet each stroke of Yang's licks. Long groans and heavy huffs of breath kept slipping past her lips and her shaking body continued to bash the headboard against the wall with repetitive thumps. The continuous wet smacking sound of skin against lips spurred Yang on and ten minutes later, Blake's thighs began to tremble and she looked down to meet Yang's eyes staring up at her.

Blake bit her lip as they kept their eyes locked on each other while Yang's tongue lapped at her like a dog drinking water, with more precision, however, and soon Blake's cries reach the ceiling as she crumbles above Yang. Blake's body twitches slightly with each stroke of the tongue Yang gives licking up every drop of her until Blake can't hold herself up anymore and lays herself atop of Yang. The pair of them breathe heavily as their hearts beat far too erratic and they gaze at each other with lust fuelled stares.

"You certainly are spoiling me," panted Blake, grinning.

Yang laughed. "Don't think I've stopped yet. I'm just giving you a break so you're ready for round three."

For a short while they rested sharing, loving kisses every now and then to keep the fire burning before they started to become more heated and Yang rolled Blake onto her back so she could be on top. Soft lips brushed against one another's and tongues slid smoothly back and forth into each other's mouths until their lungs started to burn for air. Blake's delicate hands grazed up and down Yang's sides before coming up to cup at her cheeks bringing the blonde in for another kiss.

Their bodies this closes together they could feel each other's rapid pulse beneath sweat soaked skin. Yang slipped a hand in between them to cup at Blake's right breast and massaged it making sure to tweak her nipple when she least expected it to cause Blake to break their kiss and let out a gasp.

"I'm going to get you back for this when it's your turn," vowed Blake, leaning her head back as Yang's lips sucked at her throat.

"I look forward to it. I'm certainly ready for it, that's for sure," teased Yang. Blake didn't doubt that, but she still pushed her thigh between Yang's legs until she was met with Yang's sodden through lingerie causing her to let out a choked out groan craving to have her mouth and fingers inside her girlfriend already.

"Not yet," murmured Yang, rubbing herself without shame on Blake's thigh nevertheless.

"But I want you," whined Blake, pressing her thigh firmer against Yang.

"Soon," assured Yang, with a moan, and a lot of restraint. She wanted Blake to have her way with her as much as Blake did, but she had made a promise to give Blake the evening of her life. Breaking her lips away from Blake's neck Yang pushed herself up slightly to start trailing kisses, licks, down Blake's body, getting sidetracked at Blake's breasts to leave a few love bites there, before coming to a halt at her freshly shaven nether regions.

Blake had already parted her legs in preparation and Yang could clearly see the glistening wetness coating every inch of her pussy. Hand's were suddenly buried in Yang's hair pressing her forward and Yang was all too happy to oblige to her girlfriend's wishes. Blake's knees were soon up by her shoulders as her hands continued to keep Yang in place as her skilful tongue ran along her slit.

A couple of fingers joined the fray lightly pumping in and out of Blake until Yang felt she was loose enough to add a third, all the while her tongue flicked and sucked at the sensitive nub at the top. Blake's body heaved with deep breaths with each wave of bliss that coursed from the pit of her stomach each time Yang's fingers reached far enough to rub her most desired spot.

"Yang, I'm going to... I'm so close!"

Her build up started to reach its peak and Blake began to lose control of her body, legs shaking, thighs tensing, her hands gripped the sheets tightly, and her breath came out in short pants as she succumbed to Yang for the third time that night. She let out a series of high pitched screams at her sweet release and then guttural moans as Yang continued to ride Blake's pleasure through lapping up the flow of her fluids. They stayed still for a few minutes basking in the aftermath with Blake trailing her hands through Yang's hair until the blonde removed her slick wet fingers and licked Blake's aftermath off before laying down on top of her.

They kissed deeply, Blake never minding the taste of her own juices on Yang's tongue, before pulling apart.

"So...still debateable?" Yang asked, smirking. Her frazzled hair framed her face like a lion's mane, but glowed like an angel's halo.

Cupping Yang's cheeks Blake gave her another sloppy kiss. "There's no argument, you're the best."

Yang hummed, thoughtful and content, before saying. "I could argue that. You are."

Blake rolled her eyes. "Flatterer."

"You love it."

"I love you," corrected Blake.

"I love you too," replied Yang, softly.

Smiling Blake connected their mouths again and ran her hands along the strong muscles along Yang's arms before wrapping them around her back. Yang propped herself back up slightly on her left elbow to give them more freedom to kiss.

"So much," Blake muttered, in a break to breathe in. Yang dipped her head as her cheeks flared up which made Blake chuckle. After all these years she could still make Yang blush as much as she did when they first started going out.

Yang kissed along Blake's collarbone and mumbled. "With all my heart."

They made out for a seemingly endless amount of time letting their hands start to glide across each other again. Moans and whispers of sweet nothings were lost in the night as passion fuelled their quickening hearts filling them with desire. Blake slid a leg along once more between Yang's until her thigh made contact with the heated junction between her legs where the blonde started to grind along it. They began to move together, their bodies slick with sweat and saliva, creating a damp but fiery heat between them.

A loud knock on their front door caused them to jump and cut off their ministrations to each other. They both looked over in the direction of the entrance to their home wearing frowns, wondering who would be visiting them at this hour.

"Stay here, I'll check it out," Yang muttered. She clambered off Blake grabbing her pyjama tank top and shorts which she kept by her pillow and quickly got dressed. Next she grabbed Ember Celica off the bedside table as Blake sat up and swung her legs to the side of the bed.

"I'm coming too," she whispered. Yang passed Blake her black dressing gown that she kept hooked up on the back of the bedroom door as there was another round of bangs on their door. She slipped it on and reached for Gambol Shroud under the bed where it hid in the shadows. Quickly she followed Yang out into the hallway walking as best as she could with her legs wobbling like jelly.

Reaching the door Yang peeked in through the peephole and stood back with raised eyebrows.

"It's the police," she answered, at Blake's inquisitive stare.

Frowning Blake put her weapon on the nearby shelf and opened the door to reveal two men wearing their smart uniform. They glanced up at Blake and Yang, who was in the process of taking off her gauntlets now there was no threat of trouble, and gave them polite smiles.

"Good evening ladies, we're from the Vale Police Department, sorry to disturb you this time of night, but we received a noise complaint from a Mrs Wallace upstairs. She said she heard screaming and thumps coming from the flat below. Can you give us an explanation?"

Blake froze on the spot, her mouth opening and closing like a fish, as she tried to think of a good answer. Yang however, was unfazed.

"Yeah, that was us. It's my girlfriend's birthday tomorrow and I was giving her an early present and she really, really, really liked it," she explained, waggling her eyebrows. Blake swiped her arm at Yang's stomach as her cheeks burned a brilliant shade of red.

The two officer's eyes widened as they put two and two together. One coughed and stared at the ground as the other rubbed the back of his neck as they tried to defuse the awkward situation they had put themselves in.

"Alright then, maybe just keep it down from now on and we'll go inform the lady upstairs," mentioned the officer rubbing his neck.

"We will," Blake said, quickly, before Yang could say anymore.

The two police officers bid them goodnight and Yang locked the door behind them. She turned to Blake with a shit eating grin for which she received a glare in return.

"Wipe that smug look off your face," she growled, shoving a hand into it and pushing Yang aside making the blonde laugh.

"You made a deaf woman wake up in the middle of the night! Oh, I can't wait to tell the others about this!" Yang giggled, bouncing on her the balls of her feet.

"You dare!" Blake exclaimed, wheeling round on the spot.

"Or what?" Yang challenged, crossing her arms over her chest.

Blake stepped closer and poked her in the shoulder. "Or I'll tell them about the second noise complaint where you wake up the entire apartment building!"

Yang grinned, deviously. "Is that a challenge you're up to Belladonna?"

Blake's lips swiftly meeting hers was a good enough answer for Yang.

* * *

 **Sooo yeah, let me know what you thought in a review. (Anon reviews are accepted too if your shy. :P)**

 **I'll try and get some more fics completed soon...maybe not sexy ones but fluff because we all need that.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the fic!**

 **Reeves3.**


End file.
